PCMCIA cards (also referred to as PC cards), such as a PCMCIA card 100 shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, are small credit card size devices originally intended for adding memory to portable computers. There are some different types of PCMCIA cards and most of these have the same width and length of 54 mm by 85.6 mm. However, the different types of PCMCIA cards can vary in thickness from 3.3 mm to 10.5 mm. In addition, PCMCIA cards may have a raised section, such as a raised section 110, which is a few mm thicker than a lowered section 130 of the card 100.
PCMCIA cards have evolved into peripheral devices for adding functionality to computers and other computing devices. For example, PCMCIA cards can include modems, wireless transceivers, LAN adapters and other devices. In addition, PCMCIA cards can provide decryption services to unlock channels or other features of a cable or satellite TV box.
However, a disadvantage of electronic components, such as PCMCIA cards, is that as they get more complex, their internal circuitry tend to generate a significant amount of heat, which must be dissipated to prevent damaging the component and adjacent equipment in the system. One conventional mechanism to dissipate the heat is to use a fan. However, fans can be noisy and relatively expensive.
A conventional solution to this problem is to use a heat sink. However, conventional heat sinks do not draw heat from all surfaces of PCMCIA cards. Further, heat sinks can damage PCMCIA cards during insertion/extraction from PCMCIA connectors due to scratching.
Accordingly, a new system is needed that dissipates heat without the noise and expense of a fan and without the drawbacks of conventional heat sinks.